Welcome Aboard
by luna4917
Summary: Follow up to Aftermath: So, what are our favourite boys up to now that Harry doesn't have to worry about his NEWTs?


**AN: So, it's time for another visit into the lives of our favourite boys. Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. And I hope ya'll enjoy this one.**

**Welcome Aboard**

"How exactly did you manage to sneak in behind me?" Harry asked a breathless Severus as they snuggled in post coital bliss before the raging fire in the sitting room of their chambers.

Severus laughed, "It was easy, you were so focused on Minerva and waiting for her to answer you that you didn't hear the door open. I was expecting to see your face when I told you but I couldn't wait for you to turn around. I wanted you to see just how proud of you I am."

Harry was tracing his finger around Severus' nipple as he lay with one leg slung across Severus' pelvis. He was reveling in the fact that he had past all his NEWTs and made Severus proud by getting an Outstanding in Potions. That was almost more important than the rest. He leaned up and kissed Severus slowly, running his tongue over every surface of the warm cavern that was his lover's mouth.

"Mmmmmm," Severus moaned as Harry broke the kiss, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For being such an amazing teacher and for helping me realise what I want to do next."

Severus leaned up on his arms and looked at Harry. He scooted into a sitting position with his back against the couch and Harry curled into his side. Severus slowly ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair and down his back and planted a kiss on this forehead. "And what is that Lover?"

Harry blushed at the endearment as he draped a leg over Severus', "I'm going to stay here with you and teach. If I can touch one person the way you have me, than I will consider my life a success."

Severus broke out into a gale of laughter and Harry leaned away looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Severus stopped laughing long enough to reply, "Think about what you just said."

Harry replayed his previous comment in his mind and blushed as he joined his love in the joke. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he said as he playfully slapped the other man's chest.

"I should hope not. No one else is ever going to touch you the way I do."

"I agree. I can't imagine ever wanting anyone to."

"Good," Severus said as he continued to run his hand softly up and down Harry's back. He looked and was met by his favourite emerald eyes twinkling up at him, "What?"

Harry trailed his hand down Severus' chest, over his firm tan stomach and over to his hip as he watched the dark eyes change from shining to lust filled to hooded in desire. "I was thinking I should thank you properly," he said as he ran his hand across Severus' thigh to caress the quickly hardening muscle that rested against his leg.

Severus gasped as Harry's hand surrounded his length and squeezed causing the appendage to become instantly solid. Harry slowly began to pump his hand up and down using the sweat from the last session and residue from his lover's previous release to slick the taut skin.

Harry began to kiss his way over Severus' collarbone, and up to his neck nipping and licking his way to his ear, where he gentle pulled the plump earlobe into his mouth and tugged on it as he continued to pleasure Severus with his steady pace.

Severus groaned loudly and bucked his hips slightly as Harry flicked the head of his engorged member and ran his thumb over his slit collecting the film of pre-cum that had gathered there.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I'm getting close," Severus panted.

"Let go my love," Harry whispered breathlessly against Severus' neck.

Two more strokes and Severus exploded in one of his most intense orgasms since he started seeing Harry, sending his release spurting across his legs and belly. He sagged against the couch trying to catch his breath and focus on Harry's pleased smile.

"You're going to kill me if we keep celebrating your high marks like this," Severus said between pants.

"I just thought I should show you the appropriate amount of thanks for helping me pass my class."

"That's twice tonight that you have thanked me."

"Well," Harry said as he helped his up from the floor and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist, "I say we head into the bedroom and rest up for another round of Thank You because from what I understand, you almost got fired trying to get those scores."

Severus silently cast a cleaning spell on himself and the floor as they walked into the bedroom and curled up in bed. He pulled Harry into his chest and molded himself against Harry's back as Harry settled back into his arms.

"I was not almost fired, but yes, I did pester the living hell out of anyone at the Ministry that would listen, and some that wouldn't."

"Why? Why not just let me wait like everyone else?"

"Because, if waiting meant you would continue to feel the insecurity that you were before our…discussion, then it couldn't wait. I don't like seeing you feel like that; doubting your abilities. You're an incredibly gifted wizard and I never want you to doubt yourself like that again."

Harry turned his head and kissed Severus. "I love you so much," he said quietly.

"I love you, too. With everything I am."

Morning sunlight was streaming through the charmed bedroom window bathing the slumbering couple in warmth. Severus was propped up on his elbow watching Harry sleep and pushed a stray hair from his forehead exposing his telltale scar. He softly traced the lightning bolt and marveled at the fact that the Fates had finally seen fit to gift him with the love of someone so pure as the slumbering boy. He didn't know quite what he'd done to deserve this reward but, he would endeavor to deserve him every day that he drew breath.

Harry sighed in his sleep and rolled over, presenting his smooth well tanned back to his lover who sidled up to him and draped an arm over his waist.

Severus began to slowly trace Harry's abdomen as he slid his right leg between Harry's. He silently cast a lubrication spell and lined himself up with Harry's entrance and slowly pressed into Harry who responded with a long luxurious moan as Severus stilled himself to give Harry time to adjust to the intrusion.

Harry's sleeping mind began to include the sensations he was experiencing into his dream so he didn't immediately wake, he simply relaxed into the sensation and rocked his hips in invitation.

Severus took the motion as it was intended and began to slow slide himself in and out of Harry's tight opening. He took the hand that had been on Harry's abdomen and ran it down to Harry's quickly hardening member, taking it firmly in hand and giving it a squeeze at the base and he kissed Harry's neck.

Harry's eyes popped open as his breathing increased. He reached down and surrounded Severus' hand with his own, guiding the pace to match that of Severus' thrusting.

The only sounds in the room were the gasping and panting coming from the men as their love making became faster and neared its peak.

The lovers climaxed together, each releasing a quiet groan of ecstasy upon their release. Severus flooded Harry's body with his seed and Harry's filling Severus' hand.

As their breathing returned to normal, Harry turned over and faced Severus smiling shyly and saying, "Good Morning to you too."

Severus kissed his softly and said, "When you rolled over, I couldn't resist the opportunity to wake you and Thank you at the same time."

Harry propped himself up on his elbow, "Thank me? For What?"

Severus smiled rolling onto his back and pulling Harry to rest on his chest, "For showing everyone what an amazing professor I am by shining in your exam."

Harry laughed and draped his arm over Severus' chest, "I doubt your teaching skills have ever been in question but, you are very welcome. And you make wake me like that anytime you like."

Severus bent his head down and began to kiss Harry passionately, thankful that he was not in trouble for taking advantage of his slumbering lover. They were abruptly interrupted by the hissing coming from the portal guardian.

Harry pulled away and listened to what the snake was saying. "She said we have a visitor. She's not terribly happy about interrupting us as she's been enjoying our time together as much as we have but she felt she should at least let us know."

Harry asked who the visitor was and Severus shivered hearing the hissing noise emanating from his lover's mouth. He hated that sound as it always reminded him of Voldemort, but it was strangely sexy coming from Harry.

"It's Dumbledore and Minerva. They seem agitated that they cannot pass through."

"Tell her to give us five minutes and then to let them in."

Harry relayed the message as they got out of bed and dressed.

Harry pulled on a pair of sweats and his favourite t-shirt. It smelled of Severus' cologne no matter how many times it was washed and he secretly believed that his lover put a few drops on it after each wash.

Severus pulled on his ever present black pants and a mock turtleneck jumper in his favourite shade of emerald.

They walked into the sitting room both instinctively looking for evidence of last night's pursuits and settled on the couch to await their visitors.

Severus put his arm around Harry, who leaned into the embrace naturally. Pulling his legs up and folding them behind him, he flicked his wand at the fire causing it to flare just as their guests entered.

"Good morning Headmaster, Minerva, to what do we owe this visit?" Severus asked with a smirk, as he gestured for them to sit in the open chairs bracketing the couch.

"Severus my boy, I understand you have been pestering the Ministry in an attempt to get Harry's NEWT scores. Do you think that was wise?"

"Well Albus, I believe I was doing this school a favour. You see, I happen to know that we will be needing a new Defense teacher next year and I believe that I have found you the perfect candidate. These scores only serve to confirm that, and with the decision made this early, the Ministry will have no way to install someone of their choosing."

Minerva was curious about the wording Severus had chosen, "What do you mean to say Severus? Are you trying to imply that the Ministry will install someone like Umbridge again? To what end?"

Albus leaned forward, hands clasped, elbows resting on the arms of his chair, "You see Minerva, it is believed that the Minister is interested in removing myself and those loyal to me from this school. He will take any vacancy and fill it with those loyal only to himself to enable that to happen. He believes that if he gets enough of his people in place here, the regents will request my resignation and the ministry will then have control and can admit only those they feel deserve to be here."

Minerva shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "Why would the ministry care who we teach? It makes no sense."

"Minerva," Severus began, "The Order has come upon some information indicating that the Minister is no longer in total control of himself. He is under the influence of someone who wants the school to be closed and they know that with Albus in place, they cannot close us down. The regents will not allow it."

"Do we know who is controlling him or how?"

Albus answered, "We do not, but we are close to finding out. I agree that Harry will be a wonderful Defense instructor and there is no way with the grades he has that the Minister can deny me this posting. There is no one who has gotten better marks or is more qualified."

Harry had sat silently listening to his life being planned as though he wasn't there. He had, until that moment not given a lot of serious thought to what he had suggested to Severus last night. Now, he was realising that his life would always be controlled by others if he didn't speak up.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but as you are discussing my future, don't you think I should have some say in it."

Three heads turned toward his as he stood up, shaking off Severus' arm and began to pace behind the couch. He made two passes with his head down and on his third he looked up and said, "I do want to stay here, this is my home and always has been. Having Severus here only makes it more so. But, I will not be used as a pawn or bait any longer. I have spent my life running, hiding and fighting and I'm done."

He put his hand on Severus' shoulder and looked down into the dark eyes that were smiling up at him. He absorbed the strength and pride that were flowing from them and then looked at his Head of House and his Headmaster, "If you offer me the post because you feel I deserve and have earned it then I accept. But, if you offer it to me thinking I will be a weapon in your arsenal, then I will have to respectfully decline."

Albus stood and walked to Harry extending his hand.

Harry looked at it and then at the man offering it with a question in his eyes.

Albus reading the question simply nodded once.

Harry placed his hand in the offered one and shook.

Albus looked at Minerva and tipped his head toward the door and turned to follow her.

As the portrait closed Harry heard, "Welcome aboard Professor Potter."


End file.
